


Of the life of Loki and Sybella

by MiddleEarthFan (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan





	Of the life of Loki and Sybella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legorieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorieal/gifts).



Loki was happy to be back in Asgard after being away from his wife, Sybella, for nearly four months. He entered into his home to find Sybella hiding behind the door frame with only her head and shoulders sticking out.

"Your back" said Sybella.

"Yes, and I am glad to see you" said Loki.

"I want to show you something" said Sybella, as she disappeared behind the door frame. Loki walked forward and turned at the door frame, and looking at Sybella.

She was standing before him. Loki looked down her and found her stomach swollen and visible.

"Your-"

"Yes, I am" said Sybella with a smile. Loki moved closer to her.

"How?" asked Loki.

"I was before you left, but it is ours. No one can take that from us" said Sybella.

Loki came closer until they were only inches apart. He placed his hand on Sybella's stomach, as she looked up at him. Loki pulled her in and kissed her.

"Thank you, but what is everyone else going to think?" asked Loki.

"I don't care, it's our child, but we should tell them" said Sybella.

The door opened and in walked Thor. He looked at Loki, then at Sybella.

"Why is she-"

"It is our child, Thor" said Loki.

"Father will not be happy" snapped Thor.

"Well are you?" snapped Loki.

"I am glad for you, but will he accept an elvish child?" asked Thor.

"He was accepting of my marriage of her, why would he not be accepting of our child" snapped Loki.

"What about my family?" asked Sybella.

"They will accept it, but Odin will be another story. Even though you are of immortal blood, you are not a goddess" said Loki.

"I will present myself to Odin myself. Then he will be accepting of my child" said Sybella.

“Then come with me” said Thor.

…

Sybella stood before Odin and Frigga.

“Are you worthy to carry our grandchild?” asked Frigga.

“Yes. If I am worthy to marry one of your sons, then I should be worthy to carry his child” said Sybella. “But I am here to ask if you will accept it.”

“I will accept it, but you must show that you are worthy. Congrats though on the child” said Odin. Sybella bowed to them and left.

…

Loki and Sybella came back to their home with Thor right behind them. Sybella lowered herself into a chair, as the brothers looked at her.

“What will I have to do to prove I am worthy?” asked Sybella.

“You won’t be proving anything while you are like this. You need to rest and we have to wait until you’re ready to give birth” said Loki.

“Do you think I am worthy?” asked Sybella.

“Yes, and they will too” said Loki. “But we will all have to wait to show that you are.”

“I will let you two have your time alone” said Thor as he left the home.

Loki came over to Sybella and sat down in the chair next to her. “You will do a great job as a mother, I know you will” said Loki.

“And you will do a great job as a father” said Sybella.

“Did you tell your parents about it?” asked Loki.

“I sent them a letter about it, and they will know soon” said Sybella.

…

Tauriel was looking through the mail to find a letter from Sybella. She opened and read it. When she was done, Legolas was looking at her with wide eyes, as she smiled at her.

“What’s wrong?” asked Legolas.

“Sybella’s pregnant” said Tauriel. Both of them smiled at each other.

“Let us go visit her” said Legolas. Tauriel nodded as she went to pack.

…

A few weeks later Tauriel and Legolas came to visit Sybella and Loki. They were very happy to have a grandchild on the way, and Thranduil was happy to have great grandchildren.

They were curious about names, but Sybella had none.

“All I ask is have it be a beautiful name” said Tauriel.

“I will do that” said Sybella.

“How much longer until it’s time for you?” asked Legolas.

“In five months or so” said Sybella.

“We look forward to it” said Tauriel and Legolas.

…

October 6 came along and Sybella was ready. The midwife, Sybella, and Loki were sent into a room. After many hours Sybella had given birth to her son.

The midwife gave Sybella her baby boy. The boy had dark brown hair, with a bit of auburn as well. His skin was fair and bright, with icy turquoise eyes.

“What will we name him?” asked Loki.

“How about Ivorion?” asked Sybella.

“It’s perfect” said Loki, as his finger was held by Ivorion.

...

Months after Ivorion was born, Sybella was brought before Odin and Frigga.

"Are you ready to show that you are worthy of being the mother of our grandchild and wife of Loki" said Odin, but Frigga whispered into his ear. Once she was done, Odin laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot to say that you are indeed worthy of these titles" said Odin with a smile. "Go have fun here, you deserve it." Sybella bowed then she ran out of the room.

She nearly made Loki fall on the ground as she ran into him.

"I am worthy, Loki" said Sybella with a smile on her face. Loki pulled her into a hug with a smile on his face as well.

They smiled and thoughts about their future as bright as the sun and moon streamed through their heads. And they all lived happily ever after. 

The End


End file.
